christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Twins/Transcript
ext. to [[Liv] and Alexandra's room where Liv and Alexandra along with Sonic chat about dumping Christopher as Sonic records it] Liv: Let's dump him. Alexandra: Okay. Sonic: I'm reporting this video to Christopher you shameless hags! (Sonic leaves the scene with the video he recorded) changes to the [[Living Room] where Madison and Sonic chat about the video Sonic secretly recorded of Liv and Alexandra saying they'll dump him] Sonic: This video I secretly made is very sad because Liv and Alexandra dumped him meaning it's over. Madison: Oh no this is going to break his heart when we tell him about it Sonic! Sonic: I know Madison. (Christopher walks out of the bathroom with sunglasses, a black biker jacket and boots) Christopher: What's up guys. Madison: (sighs) Christopher listen to me I've got some bad news. Christopher: What's up Madison? Sonic: Christopher look at this video I secretly made behind Liv and Alexandra's backs. Liv: Let's dump him. Alexandra: Okay. Christopher: wait you're not lying are you? Sonic: No I'm afraid not Christopher. (Christopher gets extremely depressed as he walks into his bedroom to get out his guitar) (Christopher starts performing his new song called "Ripped") Christopher: I could have changed this I could have shown that I could depose you from your awkward throne and in the end I wasn't good enough I just showed the girls that I don't have the stuff Well I've been ripped apart I don't even know what happened from the start I've been ripped apart, I only have a large hole left in my heart. Have a little, have a little, have a little sympathy I just wanted to help and you knew I have a little have a little have a little expertise I knew it's not much but if it would come in handy i'd wanna be there I thought so highly of you It just wasn't fair that you had so little faith in me. Madison: I'm going to get dressed for our date Sonic. Sonic: Are you and Christopher going somewhere? Madison: yeah I'm gonna take him out on a double date with beautiful British twins. Sonic: Remember what he said Madison he's never going to agree to it. Madison: I'll convince him to it. Sonic: I wanna see you try to do it! Madison: Then let's go Sonic! changes to [[Christopher's Room] where Madison walks into his room] Madison: Christopher? Christopher: What do you want Madison? Madison: You and I are going out on a double date. Christopher: There's no way in hell am I going out with any more girls Madison! Madison: You have to do it it's a solid bro. Christopher: Damn it!Fine but you owe me a damn solid after the date! Madison: Get dressed. Christopher: Okay (Christopher gets dressed in a whole millisecond) Madison: Let's go bro. (Christopher and Madison leave the scene) changes to the [[Restaurant Room] where Jessica and Janice are seen waiting for them] Madison: Did you just get an awful future vision of Linus waiting for us? Christopher: Yeah I did! (Christopher and Madison arrive at the Restaurant Room as Jessica and Janice are seen waving) Christopher: Let's just get this date over with okay? Jessica: (Looks at Christopher worriedly) Your brother looks depressed. Madison: He is depressed Jessica two bad things happened. Christopher: My ex-girlfriends Liv and Alexandra dumped me earlier today. Madison: And our uncle Chuck died a year ago. (Christopher looks and sees Linus and blindly shoots him) Madison: How did you do that so fast? Christopher: A future vision allowed me to shoot an antagonist with my eyes closed. Christopher: (Runs out of the Restaurant Room) Madison: Where are you going? Jessica: Let's go look for him Madison. Madison: Way ahead of you Jessica! (Madison, Jessica and Janice run out of the Restaurant Room and split up to look for Christopher.) (Jessica and Janice find him running into the Panic Room as he locks himself inside as Madison arrives) Jessica: Honey, my sister and I won't dump you at all okay? Christopher: (crying) You liar they all said that and dumped me instantly after a couple episodes of my whole life. Jessica: Well we're not like those cons who conned you just either let us in or come out. (Christopher unlocks the door as Jessica, Janice, and Madison walk inside the Panic Room) Jessica: Aw there there Sweetie Pie cry on my shoulder. Janice: He's crying on my shoulder! Jessica: He has two eyes doesn't he? Madison: Don't fight over him you two geez! Jessica: Come on let's go to the cinema. Janice: Our treat! Christopher: Okay I guess it'll help me forget about the cons. Madison: There's a cinema room inside this RV let's just go there. Jessica: Okay. changes to the [[Cinema Room] where the four sit in the front row] the movie they decide on hiring Jessica and Janice as Christopher's new agents on the team Jessica: I'm in. Janice: Me too. Jessica: Remember meet us tomorrow for breakfast. Janice: Juice and Scones you can bring Madison with you. Christopher: Okay you can sleep in my room girls. Jessica: Cool. Janice: Thanks Christopher. (Jessica and Janice kiss his cheeks, face each other, snap their fingers and attractively flip their hair while blowing Christopher kisses.) (The episode ends with credits) Category:Transcripts Category:A-Z